


A Cursed Hybrid

by KlaroAJPunk



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Katholine BroTP, Klaroline, Koroline BroTP, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: 1000 Years ago, when a curse was placed on a member of the family, no one knew that the curse had a different effect on another member as well. For the past millennium they have thought she died that day but when the curse is broken it reveals the truth behind her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the TVD Universe Unfortunately that belongs to Julie Plec and her group of crappy writers.
> 
> So this is my first ever multiple chapter fic and I'm pretty nervous. This premise was given to me by a cool person on Tumblr and I hope I do your idea justice. I'm still new to this writing thing, so please give me all the criticism and feedback. I even need the negative so I can get better at this. This idea came to me during a really rough time in my life and I needed the distraction so here I am. If you guys want to ask me about anything you can do it here or on my Tumblr which is Klarolinelovin. I really hope you all enjoy this and please again give all the criticism you got!

**Present**

Caroline sat in her hotel on a cool night in Georgia, thinking about what being here could mean for her possible future. According to the witch Danielle she needed to be in Georgia because she would be needed soon for something she couldn't tell her. All Caroline could think of is that it had something to do with her memories. For 1000 years she's been traveling the world, living life and trying to solve the hardest mystery of her life. Who is Caroline Forbes? For the past millennium, she has been living a life without knowing where it started. She's lived this life and many more without having any clue of the very first one.

Eight hundred years ago she befriended a witch by the name of Eliza Gennewith who explained to her that her memories were taken from her and she was under a curse. Neither had any idea how to break the curse only the things that all had to be found before some random guy broke it. Since then, she's been a great friend of the family lineage and they kept her in the loop of how close the unknown curse was to being broken. Shaking herself out of her mind, she takes out her phone going through her contacts looking for the only person who has been by her side for the past 500 years. Once she finds the name she pauses really trying to debate on what she should do but she decides to go ahead and give her best friend a call no matter the consequences.

 _"Hello?"_  the person on the other line says tiredly

After taking a deep breath in Caroline says _"Kat, hey did I wake you?"_

 _"_ Care bear _?! Is that you?"_  the person on the other line gasped no longer tired

_"Yea Kitty Kat, it's me. How is everything going?"_

_"Care why are you calling? You said you couldn't and wouldn't call no matter what, that it was too dangerous just in case someone found you. Did something happen? What's wrong?"_  Kat sounded nervous

 _"Hey! Calm down nothing is wrong Kat, it's just that…."_  Caroline takes a moment before she finished that sentence.  _"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm tired,_ Kat _. This has been the longest life ever and even though I've made new memories I want to know about myself I want to know about my life before. I can't do any of that until a stupid curse is broken."_  She spat off insanely fast.

 _"Hey Care, breathe because that was really fast and hard to understand. I need you to talk in a calm sensible manner because I don't understand crazy"_  Katherine said in her normal sarcastic tone

 _"It's just that I've been at this trying to break a curse forever and why should I care anymore. I have a great life and I believe that if I had anyone in my life that really cared or was still alive they would've found me by now."_  Caroline spat pacing her room

 _"Caroline Forbes stop being stupid! I will keep listening out for any information that comes my way, but I don't believe you should give up because it's not who you are. You are neurotic, bitchy 1000-year-old vampire, get it together."_  Kat stated harshly while Caroline just rolled her eyes but understood that it was late, and she was talking crazy.

" _It just sucks because I have no clue of how close this dreadful curse is to being broken. According to the Danielle, the most important ingredients for all of this have been located by this strange dude and I still have no idea as to who he is or why I can't find any information on him. Anything else that comes my way will be taken care of. I just wish I knew everything"_  Caroline vents on the phone to her best friend.

Katherine Petrova was her best friend and has been since 1543 after she found her on the run from some family she could never remember no matter how many times Kat told her. They met one day in a bar that year, drinking their asses off even though women weren't supposed to be doing such a thing. They ended up draining most of the bar that night of alcohol and blood, but since then that have been inseparable. It was like they were always meant to have this sister like relationship because the girl just got a place in her heart too quick, they needed each other.

Over the next 500 years along with helping her run and hide they also traveled, partied, loved, and stuck by each other through thick and thin. That's why when she got news that a new doppelganger and the moonstone had all been found she knew the time was getting close. She didn't know why these things were needed but according to what she knew from Eliza so long ago, the day that the moonstone, the doppelganger, a vampire, and a werewolf were all sacrificed by a very powerful person she would have all her memories back. She tried to find more and more about these things and she's sure Kat has said something about it before, but she has no memory of those conversations. When she realizes that Kat was still on the line talking she tuned back into the phone call.

 _"Look Care, I know that you're getting more irritated by the century, but I need you to get it together stop bitching and whining, you need to fight. Your memories will come back to you, I promise I will do everything I can to find out more for you and help you break this curse. You know I mean it because I make promises to no one. I can't do this if you don't fight for yourself, plus you can't be killed you've tried and nothing worked."_  Kat said being serious.

In the past, she has tried to kill herself thinking it would be better than not knowing anything, she discovered that nothing could harm her that she knows of. This all happened before she met her Kitty Kat and in moments where they'd vent about their life, she told her of that time in her life where she did try to end it all. They cried, laughed, and drank until they were content, but it still brought up unwanted memories.

_"Kat, we said we would never discuss that time ever again. I was going through stuff. I didn't tell you for you to use it against me whenever you got the chance. I got past it, it's over so just don't bring it up anymore"_

_"Okay okay sheesh you don't gotta tell a girl twice. Look, I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia doing some planning and trying to get some stuff together to earn my freedom finally, we'll see how that goes. All the while, I want you to stay hidden while here in the states and once I finish how about we meet in Milan and do some shopping then head to Paris for a nice relaxing vacation? How does that sound?"_  Kat's sincere voice coming out really worried about her only friend.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline responded  _"It sounds pretty damn amazing Kat._   _Okay, how about in a week we meet in Milan at our penthouse? You have to be there no questions if you're not I'll come to find you."_

 _"Okay_ Care bear _! One week and we'll be soaking_   _up some nice sun and shopping our asses off. Get some sleep and I'll see you soon, I promise."_

 _"Bye Kitty Kat"_  Caroline finally hung up the phone.

It felt good talking to her friend. She hasn't spoken to her in a few months just because of the dangers of having contact but today was a risk she was willing to take. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror just trying to remember anything about her past but the longer she looked in the mirror, more tears built in her eyes because she couldn't think of anything other than the day she woke up in the middle of nowhere with no remembrance of who she was except her name.

She wiped the tear that fell from her eye, took a deep breath, smiled and got ready for bed because the only time she would have any sense of what she thinks is her past would be in her dreams. Even though in those dreams when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything deep into details she'd only get these blurry images of people and beautiful land. She made sure her door was locked, her curtains were closed, and her phone ringer was on just in case Kat called with an emergency.

When she closed finally her eyes, she knew that her dreams were coming but she just wished she knew if any of it was really her past or just a figment of her imagination of what she wanted her past to be. She knew in the morning, she'd remember none of it and it would all be new again the next night. All she wanted was to be able to know how she became what she was today and if anyone out there knew her or cared about her. As she drifted off to sleep wondering about her life, right over in New Orleans there was a family that had been mourning her for the past 1000 years believing she had been dead all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> I wanted to thank imtired24-7 on Tumblr again for the premise of the story. This is going to be a really interesting ride I'm prepared to really take time to enjoy it. I've started another year in college, dealing with a family loss, and trying to live life. I'll probably bring everyone another chapter or two within the week but we'll see I need the distraction.
> 
> Next Chapter will be from the family's POV I haven't particularly decided who I'm really going to focus on probably, Klaus but maybe another member of the Mikaelson Family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1000 Years ago, when a curse was placed on a member of the family, no one knew that the curse had a different effect on another member as well. For the past millennium they have thought she died that day but when the curse is broken it reveals the truth behind her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the follows, likes, and the reviews! I really appreciate it! It's been a tough week and a half for me. Just got in a mindset to type again after having to deal with my cousin passing but like I said I needed the distractions and here we are with an all-new chapter. I really hope you all like it! It actually went from being a single character chapter focus like I planned. Instead, it became a conversation chapter between the Mikaelsons. Klaus is still going to be the badass Klaus we all know and love (hopefully I do him justice) but we just have to get him through some stuff first. It's not as long as my last chapter but I believe it'll get the story in the direction I need it to. Again don't be a stranger review, inbox me, come to my Tumblr (Klarolinelovin) if you have any suggestions, critique, or just want to know more about me :)! Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM J. PLAGUE'S UNIVERSE!

**Chapter 2**

Over in New Orleans, the mansion was quiet after a long night of dealing with the city's supernatural factions. The wolves wanted more land to roam, the witches wanted more freedom to use their powers, and the vampires didn't want any of that happening. After coming to a decision not everyone was happy with, the meeting was over, and the word was final. Everyone in the city knew that the Mikaelson's final word left no room for debate.

The family knew that even though they ran things, they had to try and keep everyone at least somewhat satisfied to succeed at finally breaking the curse that's been haunting the family for over a millennium. They also knew that they had to break it for another reason because of a promise made to someone they lost long ago.

As everyone sat in the compound thinking over the night's activities, only one person was brave enough to spark up a conversation amid pure silence.

 _"Sooo, are we just going to sit around knowing that the doppelganger, the moonstone, and your sacrifices are all lying in wait for this bloody curse to finally be over?"_  Kol said out of boredom.

Kol Mikaelson, the mischievous brother, no morals, does any and everything he wants not caring about the consequences.

 _"Kol would you stop being a wanker and not say every thought that comes in that idiotic mind of yours for once"_  Rebekah responded wanting to dagger her brother for saying something that is even in roaming around in her head.

Rebekah Mikaelson, the last girl in the Mikaelson pack. She's the official youngest now, spoiled, bratty, fell in love too easily, very deadly, and takes no shit from anyone, not even her four older brothers.

 _"Oh Bekah, you know you wanted to say it, I was just willing to take the chance of being daggered by mister I'm so sad and all I want to do is draw my dead girlfriend,"_  Kol said while pointing over to his older brother who was sitting by the fire with a notebook in hand not focusing on anything going on around him.

 _"KOL! That's enough! You will stop before I dagger you myself."_  Elijah said with a voice leaving no room for anyone to argue. Elijah Mikaelson the oldest "walking and talking" Mikaelson there is in their pack right now. He was the noble brother, the one you try to bargain with that will listen within reason and will do anything to protect his family.

 _"Elijah, it's not fair that he gets to act like he is the only one that lost her! WE ALL LOST HER! I met her first for crying out loud. If it wasn't for me none of you would be feeling like this. She was my friend, my sister, and he is not the only one that loved her."_  Kol says downing the last of his bourbon.

 _"I just know when the time for grieving is over and when we need to focus on things that are actually still happening today like the damn curse our psychotic mother put on the bloody bastard."_  With that Kol left out the room not waiting for any of his siblings to respond.

Elijah and Rebekah just stared off after him and looking back to the one who still hasn't said anything expecting him to blow up any minute now and attack Kol.

 _"Niklaus, before you do anything whatever he said wasn't..."_  before Elijah got to finish Klaus finally decided to speak

 _"Wasn't what Elijah?"_  As his focus was still on the notebook in hand, the pencil was down now he was just staring at the picture on the page.

 _"Wasn't true? We all know what our dear brother said was something you all have been thinking for decades now. My focus isn't where it should've been for centuries now. How could it be when the only woman I have ever loved died before I could show her just how much I loved her."_ He took a breath before he continued.

 _"The last promise I made to her after mother that curse on me was I would become whole again for her because she would've wanted me to be everything I was born to be. I'm holding off on breaking that curse after 500 years of trying to find another doppelganger because as soon as it's over the last thing that tied me to her is gone."_  Klaus said getting up leaving the room to be away from his siblings who were staring at him with pity.

 _"Elijah"_  Rebekah finally spoke after taking a moment to take in everything their brothers said in the past five minutes.

" _What are we to do about this. One brother wants the other to get over himself and finally finish what has been haunting us for 1000 years while the other waits because he doesn't want someone out of his life who's been out of it for the same amount of time."_ She finished

_"Rebekah, our brothers lost the one person who understood them both and brought them closer just by being in their lives. Yes, Kol loved Caroline and not in a romantic way but she was his go to and he took a chance bringing her around the family even though he was scared he'd lose her as his friend. While Niklaus has never shown an ounce of emotion as strong as the love he had for her. When Kol finally brought her around, Nik was in awe of what he saw and even Kol saw that look in his eyes. They shared her and since she's been gone I don't think their relationship will ever be the same."_

_"But, how are we to decide on what the next move is. Everything is ready for us back in Mystic Falls, and all we must do is get there and do this damn sacrifice. Nik will be whole again and maybe we can finally move on and be a family again. Maybe even wake Finn, live our lives without this burden weighing on us. Our parents will be in our past and so will she."_

_"Rebekah, no matter how hard we wish for it. They will never be able to move past that dreadful day. Every few centuries when we returned to that same spot, that's the only time they'd work together to make sure nothing was ever tainting the spot where she took her last breath. I don't know how we get past this and I'm afraid if we don't our family will never be happy."_  Elijah stated leaving Rebekah alone and in her own thoughts.

What has her family become and what would they become because of a girl who Rebekah had finally begun to see as a sister, was killed on the same night that their mother decided to curse their brother binding his wolf side because of her indiscretions. Rebekah knew that it was time to end this torture and finally stick it to their parents and live life without having to worry about them having something over all of them.

She knew that it was time to shake her brothers out of their fog and get to Mystic Falls for the very last time. Even though she didn't show it she loved Caroline and knowing that it was getting closer to the point in where they'd finally have to leave her in the past hurt, but it was time to move on. Rebekah wiped the single tear off her face and knew she had to start packing up the car for this trip. She'd do whatever it took to free her brother even if he daggered her after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I believe I want to throw in the Mikaelson's again MAYBE! I might go back to Caroline to see what she's up to but it could be that single character chapter on the Mikaelson's side and possibly a little flashback.
> 
> Again review, love, hate! Whatever you choose thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Bre


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter after two weeks I think. Sorry about that school has been kicking my ass and trying to find a job as well so yeah it's been pretty busy. This chapter is more of a filler chapter honestly it's from a Caroline Point of view but ends as a Katherine Point of view so yay! We meet some more characters! This chapter I'm not sure how well it flowed but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own any TVD/TO characters

**Dream State**

_The sun was shining when she opened her eyes, she knew she was back in her dreams. Looking around her, she realizes she's in the field she wakes up in every time, but something felt different about this time. As she gets up and starts to walk around she hears someone screaming her name. She walks closer to the source but soon realizes that the person wasn't looking for her they were screaming because they had found her. As she stumbles against the tree to hold herself up from collapsing, she realizes she's looking at herself dead on the ground. She can't see the others faces, only hers. This has never happened before, she's never watched her dream play out as a viewer. She sees a man run over to her body and drop down next to her crying. She feels like she should automatically know who he is, but she has no clue, but she feels his pain. She tries to listen to what's going on over there hoping to know how she ended up that way._

" _No! No, no, no Caroline." The man says as he collects her dead body in his arms. "Sweetheart, I need you to wake up. It's okay I'm here, wake up. I need you" Tears steadily falling from his eyes as he presses his forehead against hers._

_She starts to see more people surround them, but as they all get closer she can feel herself starting to be pulled out of her dream. The last thing she hears is "I Love You Caroline"_

**Reality**

She jolts awake breathing hard, drenched in sweat, and tears on her face. She looks at her surroundings trying to calm her breathing, noticing she's in her room and its daytime she starts to relax. Getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom trying to replay everything that happened in her dream. But like always she can't remember the details, but unlike every other time, this time she remembered that feeling when she saw her own body dead on the floor.

It had been a week since she had spoken to Katherine over the phone back in Georgia. Waking up in her room at their villa in Milan still hadn't made her relax to the fact that she felt like something was wrong. She had told Kat to text her when she arrived but the fact that she still hasn't heard anything plus the dream she had last night has her worried.

As she tries to call her, the call goes straight to voicemail, which has her pacing her room. Katherine never sent her calls to voicemail, never in their 500 years of knowing each other. To calm her mind, she does the only thing she figures she can do to locate her friend. As she goes to her closet, she pulls out the trunk that holds everything that keeps her identity a secret. Only one person knows her secret and that person is the one she needs to find. As she opens it, she sees her items that she's collected over the years that have assisted her in her life as being a hybrid.

Just as she knows nothing of her past, she has no idea as to how she became a hybrid. According to Katherine, she shouldn't exist, she should only be a vampire or a witch, not both. She still has no idea herself as to how she exists but she's lucky for her other ability because if it wasn't for her being part which she would have a much harder time to find her friend. Over the years she hid what she could do and would only use her powers when necessary.

Taking out her grimoire, a map, and a vial of emergency blood Katherine gave her, she started the chant.

When she opened her eyes and looked at the map she saw that Katherine was still in Virginia. She kept trying to call her all night while still getting no message or call back from her friend. She started to pack up her suitcase prepared to leave and head back to the states when her phone rang.

_"Kat! Oh My God! Where have you been? Why haven't you answered your phone all day!"_

_"Hey Care, sorry about that. I left my phone in my room all day, what's up?"_ Katherine asked

Caroline knew something was up. This wasn't her friend even though it sounded like her, something had happened. Whoever this was did something to her friend, but she wasn't prepared to let them know she was on to them. She needed a bit more information from them before she went forward.

 _"What's up?! Your ass was supposed to meet me in our spot today! How could you forget, when you're the one that came up with the idea?"_  Caroline said with fake anger towards her friend with real anger hidden under for the mysterious person on the line.

 _"Oh shit! Sorry Care, I've just been so busy these past few days I forgot all about London."_  The fake Katherine said over the line trying her hardest to sound like Katherine not knowing she got their meeting spot wrong.

 _"Yea Kat,"_  Caroline said rolling her eyes at how hard the person was trying  _"It's alright let me know when you've made it."_  Then she hung up, throwing her phone on the bed, packing up the rest of her stuff, knowing where she must go. Unfortunately for whoever has her friend, they're going to hate that they didn't let her friend come to meet her in Milan. She doesn't take kindly to people messing with the one person that she cares about.

As she locked up her trunk, she knew that the time had come for her to stop hiding her full capabilities. She had to go save her friend no matter who she had to destroy to do it. She made sure their place was locked up for when she got Kat back they'd come and just relax ignoring the rest of the world. She headed straight to the airport getting the first flight she could into the states, she'll figure out the rest once she got back across the ocean.

While Caroline was on her way back to the states to save Katherine, Kat sat in front of the Salvatore's and her annoying doppelganger. As they forced her to stay quiet while they answered the phone, just the way that Elena spoke to Caroline, she knew that they've already given themselves away. If she knew her friend and her friend knew her as well as she thought they did, there was no way in hell these three would make it out of this without scars, or worse.

 _"You idiots don't know who you're dealing with,"_  Katherine said from her position on the ground in the cave they've trapped her in.

"Why don't you tell us Katherine?" Stefan stepped close to her

"Now why would I do that when I want every single one of you to suffer." She responded standing up walking as close as she could to him.

"Well whoever that was, I took care of it. They shouldn't suspect anything, so no one is coming for you Katherine." Elena spoke up coming back down from her ending the phone call

"Are you sure everything was taken care of sweet innocent Elena? Are you so sure that you said everything right? Pretending to be me can be pretty hard, are you sure you were bitchy enough?" Katherine stated with a smirk on her face knowing that she messed up on one specific piece of information she relayed to the person on the other line.

"What did the person want?" Damon asked getting suspicious about how Katherine was acting

"They wanted to know why Katherine hadn't shown up to their spot or whatever," Elena spoke

"And what did you say?" Damon questioned her more

 _"I said I had been busy and forgot, that I'll be there when I can,"_ Elena responded to Damon's worrisome question

 _"And that right there was your first mistake. You won't need to go to her, I never would. She'll be here soon, she already knows exactly where I am."_  She said looking around at the three and watching their reactions and then she continued

 _"She knew before she called, she was calling to yell at me but as soon as you started talking, you gave it away that you weren't me,"_  Katherine said with a special tingle in her stomach knowing what the three brought on themselves.

 _"What are you talking about?"_  Stefan asked speaking up again

 _"This person has been by my side for 500 years, she knows me better than I know myself. Plus, poor Elena…. We hate London."_  And with that Katherine left the trio to think on what she said, knowing now all she had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it seemed like a bit everywhere but there needed to start to get Caroline over to Virginia. I don't know at this moment what I am aiming for in the next chapter but it'll most likely be a Mikaelson chapter I do know that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter everyone! Sorry, it took me so long it seemed like such a short wait but time got away from me. I've been typing and typing adding and changing things within this chapter. It possibly would've been longer but I don't think it would've fit. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's honestly more of an Elijah and Kol chapter with a sprinkle of Klaus, Bekah, Katherine, and Caroline. This chapter is pretty interesting everyone is in Mystic falls now but there are no interactions between the three parties here I guess you can say. Enjoy leave me comments, message me, follow me on Tumblr KlarolineLovin.
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own any TVD Characters

Arriving in Mystic Falls is always an emotional rollercoaster for the Mikaelson's because of how much history they have there. They've all felt love, pain, heartbreak, and death in this small town, but it's the last death that they felt all those emotions encased in one gigantic pot of chaos.

When they had made it to Virginia last night Elijah had gotten the call from their trusted witch as to where Katherine was located. Surprisingly she was locked away by the doppelganger Elena and the Salvatore boys, so it made their job a lot easier trying to get her. Having that tracker spell put on her months ago came in handy because it led them directly to Elena.

Klaus was still silent like he had been for the entire trip, still reeling from everything Kol said to him a week ago in their New Orleans home. He wouldn't speak to anyone, stayed locked up in his studio until he knew it was time to go. They all knew what day was approaching and being back in Mystic Falls earlier than usual had him in some sort of trance. He normally is only here for at least two days to feel closer to her and then leaves as soon as the clock strikes midnight the day after her anniversary. Once they arrived at the mansion in Mystic Falls, Klaus locked himself up in his room, Kol went straight for the alcohol, and Rebekah and Elijah sat to figure out the next move.

"I think it's time to go retrieve Katerina for our brother. Maybe having one piece of this curse in his grasp will make him feel some type of emotion resembling happiness." Elijah stated standing up fixing his suit.

"Are you sure it's for Nik or are you just trying to find a reason to see that treacherous bitch once again before our brother discovers your loyalties are divided," Rebekah spoke up while sitting on the couch looking at her nails.

"Rebekah, you may think that my mind is clouded with my past feelings, but I know what needs to be done. I will not allow them to take this away from Niklaus again."

"Oh, come on 'Lijah, as soon as she bats her pretty lashes you'll try to help her survive once again like you have been doing for the past 500 years. If you think that Nik doesn't know that then you're more foolish than I took you for. If you truly mean what you say, then you'll have no problem with the drunkard over there going with you" Rebekah said annoyed at her brother while pointing to Kol who was still ignoring them both.

"If it will allow you to trust me, I no objections to Kol accompanying me to grab Katerina," Elijah said while walking towards the door.

"Don't let us down 'Lijah" Rebekah spoke sincerely with just a hint of trepidation knowing what would happen if he did.

"I promise. Let's go Kol" Elijah stated walking out the door not waiting up for his younger brother. He knew that this was going to be a hard handing over the one woman who made him feel whole.

As they drove over to where she was locked up the car ride was silent between the two brothers. Elijah had no clue how to talk to his younger brother not knowing what he was feeling because he always hid his emotions through women and alcohol. He knew that Kol was having a hard time just like Niklaus being back in Mystic Falls.

Even as he sat there trying to think of what to say to his brother, what he didn't expect was for him to speak up first

"I miss her 'Lijah. I miss her so fucking much and I just don't know why this feeling won't fucking disappear. I hate being in this stupid town again, I hate coming here every few years and remembering that we lost her here." Kol said while staring out the window

"Kol, it's okay to miss her, but I don't believe that I should be the one you need to be talking about this too. I know you and Niklaus have never been the closest, but you two were brought together because of her, and when you both lost her you both became hostile towards each other."

"I can't talk to him about this all we'll do is fight and I'll end up daggered. I have stayed alive this long 'Lijah believe me, I don't plan to stay daggered for the next millennium because I told Nik off some more."

"The closer it gets to the day, you both will become more volatile, it'll be better for everyone if you both got this long overdue conversation out of the way. It'll be her 1000th anniversary, and in the 1000 years that she's been gone, you and Niklaus have not spoken of her once until last week. You both need each other, and you both need to know that she would hate what you both are doing to yourselves."

With that statement, they stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to grab Katherine. Once they arrived they made sure that no one was around or was coming near. As they made their way down underground it was silent, they figured it was because the Bennet witch put a spell on it, so no one would be able to hear Katerina screaming.

"You've come back to tease me with blood Damon? I thought you'd be way to busy protecting poor Elena from her fate rather than spending time with little ole' me." A weak Katherine stated from her position in the cave not paying attention to who had arrived.

"Katerina, there will be no teasing with blood tonight," Elijah stated simply studying her shocked expression.

"Elijah" Katherine gasped not expecting to see the man in front of her but knowing where he was his demon brother wasn't far behind. "What are you doing here?" She said hiding her fear for Klaus being near

"It's safe to assume that the Salvatore's and Miss Gilbert know about the fate that is soon to befall her," Elijah said knowingly

"More or less. I was feeling generous that day. I figured even though I don't like the girl she doesn't deserve to be blindsided by your toxic family." She spoke with a hint of disdain

"Oh, Katherine, we're only toxic when you aren't lying under Elijah dreaming to be apart of this family," Kol said mockingly

"Kol! Enough, please wait upstairs. We'll be out soon."

"Whatever you say 'Lijah but please don't be stupid."

"I think it's time we had a discussion, Katerina." Elijah sad sternly

"Well, here I am 'Lijah. Let's talk."

"We will, just not here where my nosey brother is listening. I'm sorry Katerina." And with that, he snapped her neck

"Well, that took you long enough," Kol stated sarcastically laughing at his brothers' serious eyes.

"Just drive to the hotel room. I'd like to keep her away from Niklaus for at least a day. Allow him to worry about other things like a conversation with his younger brother about the woman they both love"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, and 'Lijah just because you wish for something doesn't mean it'll come true. Trust me I know I've been wishing for the same thing for 1000 years."

"Call the witch make sure she's untraceable. It needs to look like she's dead to anyone who is looking for her." With that, they drove off.

Across town, another person just arrived in Mystic Falls furious and looking to kill.

"It's okay Kitty Kat I'll get you out of there soon," Caroline said looking around the quiet town knowing exactly where she was headed first hoping she wasn't too late.

As she went to the last spot Kat was located at she walked down underground and into the little cave. Unfortunately, what she found wasn't what she hoped it to be. The only thing that was left in the cave happened to be a shirt Kat owned and a little bottle of empty blood.

Unlocking her phone, she redials Kats number hoping to hear the same voice as before

"Hello?" The sleepy voice answers

"Whatever you've done to Katherine, I hope you're prepared for what I'm willing to do to get her back." And with that, she hung up.

The next morning

Kol hated being in Mystic Falls as most of his family knew but after last nights conversation with Elijah, he knew it was time to have a discussion with his older brother. As always Nik was never at the house for long spending most of his time at her spot, and that's where he found him once again.

"Ironic isn't it? The only time we can be civil with each other is when we're celebrating her" Kol spoke up walking up to his brother

"She'd kill both of us if she knew this is how we've handled her death," Klaus responded

"Yea, I can just hear her voice now "if you two idiots don't get out of your own asses, I'm going to murder you both and bury your body where no one could find them." And then she'd leave and we'd get our shit together" Kol stated with a chuckle

"Why are you here now Kol?" Klaus said with a serious tone

"I think it's time we finally discuss everything brother," Kol said as Klaus turned around to look him in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo??? What did you think? Don't forget to review please it keeps me motivated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello everyone! I am sooooooo sorry I have taken so long for an update. like I just got so busy and like a really bad case of writer's block because I was in an accident and was just not really up for anything. I hope everyone is still hoping for updates. Here's a small chapter between Kol and Klaus. The first part of this is a flashback written by imaginetvd you can go to their page and read it and leave a comment. I plan to start writing longer chapters definitely with my school semester ending soon so I am excited for that. Thank you for being patient everyone and I hope you all enjoy!

_Flashback - Year 1208_

_The sun was setting over the clear green meadow as the siblings were making their way back to their village. It had been over 200 years since they had last been in the area that was their former home. They had been running ever since they were turned but their father was chasing a false lead. That gave them time to revisit the now empty village. It was eerily silent as they looked upon the land where their village once stood. It was disconcerting looking at the ruins they once called home, but he just wanted to be near where he was with her last. Where he was with his little brother last. Where he killed his mother._

_"It's so..." Kol spoke trying to fill the silence._

_"Weird," Rebekah finished. Tears were filling in her eyes as she took everything in. "I miss them." She didn't elaborate on who she was talking about. She didn't need to._

_"We are only here till nightfall. Then we will have to carry on moving," Elijah informed them calmly._

_"Where did it all go wrong? We were happy. Even Mikael," Rebekah whispered into the summer breeze. They all heard her, but none replied. Kol sat down near one of the trees reminiscing about the family that they had lost. Sure the siblings were together, but they would never get back what they lost. None of them would ever be the same. Elijah hummed in response but made no move to reply to his little sister. For at this moment they were content on being lost their thoughts, lost in the past._

_The past held happy memories unlike their lives right now. The family was simpler back then. Now their family consists of a father out to kill them; a daggered brother they carry in a coffin; a sister who wants nothing more than to be normal and fall in love; a brother who has stopped caring and just has fun; the other growing tired of his siblings antics but can't stop wanting to save them; and the last, by far the worst, the fun human brother they loved and adored was now gone, what was left was a monster that cares about nothing and no-one. There was no saving him even if Elijah tried his hardest to. Klaus reveled in the torment he gave, that he was feared by hundreds and practically untouchable. Besides, feelings just got in the way. Like he always said, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness."_

_But right now that wasn't the case. Right now all Klaus could do was feel. And he hated every second of it. Over the 2 centuries that he had lived, he had become a master at suppressing his emotions. But now that they were here, back to where it all started, the memories were flooding back. Klaus stood off to the side, his back to his siblings._ _She should be here with us_ _, he thought. His wife. His love. His Caroline._

* * *

 

As they stood there in silence both unknowingly thinking of the same memory, Kol decided to speak up first.

"Do you remember the first time we came back here after everything happened?" He asked while looking around.

"You must've been thinking about the same memory" Klaus responded without looking at his brother thinking of her.

"That day was the hardest for all of us. Actually trying to start healing by coming back home to feel somewhat close to her." Kol spoke reminiscing about the past

"Kol…" Klaus started but was hesitant about continuing but as he turned around to look at his brother, he saw that look in his eyes and knew he had to keep talking "Thank you for bringing her into my life. In our lives." He said sincerely

Kol was shocked at what just came from his brother's lips. Having never heard him thank anyone for anything, and to be the one receiving the thanks was a surprise. Honestly though what was the thanks for though because all he did was bring someone into their lives who was just as easily ripped out of it and destroyed them all.

"I don't deserve any sort of thanks brother. I appreciate the hilarity of it all though. That I am the one who receives the first thanks that comes from your mouth since she died." Kol stated trying to bring some humor into the serious conversation.

"Kol I'm trying to be serious with you!" Klaus spat out "You wanted to talk let's talk! I tried to thank you, but you just want to make a joke out of everything." He continued angrily

"There he is! The angry half-breed who can't take a simple little bit of humor because he's so fucking depressed!" Kol retorted back officially pissed at his brother's stuck up attitude.

"Kol I'm warning you to stop talking." He growled out between his teeth.

"Why should I, all you're going to do is dagger me and leave me buried for how long this time huh? Fifty years, A century maybe, Hell even another full millennium. No matter what you do the truth will remain the same! You're a self-entitled spoiled hybrid who acts like he was the only person affected by her death! YOU IGNORED ME! I loved her too she was my best friend my sister and when I lost her, I lost a brother too. There is nothing I would wish for more than to have her back in our lives, but she's gone and no matter how hard you try to push it down in your mind she is dead Nik!" Kol shouted at his brother letting all the frustrations he's had for one thousand years out to the very person that it was aimed at.

Next thing that happened was normal for anyone who told his brother off. Nik had him pressed against the tree, hand around his throat, and fangs out ready to kill. Unfortunately for Nik, he couldn't permanently kill him.

"You will watch what you say to me Kol," Klaus stated squeezed harder on his brother's neck trying to keep his emotions hidden but he knew they were faltering. Talking about her was his weakness which is why he didn't do it…. ever…. with anyone.

"Nik! Stop being such a wanker and just talk." Kol tried to choke out "I came to you for this reason. And for Christ sake put me down." He finished

After looking in his brother's eyes Klaus released him and Kol took in a huge gasp of air. They both stayed silent for a few minutes just relishing in the moment of peace.

"When I first saw her, I felt like everything in my life didn't matter anymore. It was this weird feeling in my chest that made no sense and all I knew was that she was hanging with my little brother." Klaus started talking not looking at Kol not prepared for anything he was about to tell him. "When we had our first conversation without you near, I knew that I wanted her in my life forever. I didn't know how long forever was going to actually become but hell I wanted her for however long that was." He continued purposefully not looking towards his brother

"Nik you don't have to talk about this part…." Kol tried to stop him

"No you were right we need to talk about this, so let me talk. She and I became such a mystery, but I loved her, and I had to make her mines. She would always talk about you and I knew that she loved you but only as her best friend even as a brother before we even were together. I saw that admiration in her eyes for you bringing us together." He looked at his brother sincerely knowing he had to continue to get this all off his chest.

"We wanted to start a family, we were going to get married officially, we as official as it could be back then, but she knew how our parents felt about my happiness. So we kept it hidden, we spoke vows to each other, and never told a soul. She wasn't just my girlfriend as you so harshly put it, she was my wife in all aspects. When she died on that night so close to us just losing Henrik, I did die with her. She was my happiness and she was taken from me. I am sorry for not talking to you or bonding with you over the tragedy or even checking up on you, but I lost my wife who I was sure was carrying our child." Klaus admitted for the first time ever out loud to anyone.

Kol was taken aback by what his brother just told him "Nik why have you never told any of us? Why keep this secret this long built up festering in that crazy head of yours?"

"Because Kol, it was one of the promises she made me keep. We didn't want Mikael to know we were going to leave here and go back to the old world for some time to build our family. I promised to keep this a secret from you all as she promised to keep this a secret from you. It was the only thing she ever kept from you. It was my fault, I believed that you would try and keep her here instead of letting her leave."

"I could've gone with you, I would've kept your secret. We could've all gotten away from that monster together." Kol replied trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"It is one of my biggest regrets."

"So why tell me now? Why after all these years bring this up?" Kol asked wondering what his motivation was

"I am near breaking my curse, and I believe that I am coming to the realization that she is never coming back and it's time to put to rest that dream. She'll forever be the love of my life and I don't believe she can ever be replaced but I have to keep moving for her as I promised to her with her last breaths." And with that Klaus flashed away not wanting to continue the talk with his brother but also knowing that their relationship will get better from that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be all Caroline! We haven't really heard from her in a while so next, I promise is a full Caroline chapter maybe a flashback of when she and Katherine first met?! Who would like to see that? Review please you guys keep me going!


End file.
